The Forgotten
by PercyJacksonAustyle
Summary: Hello, dear readers. This is but a portion of a long story i'm developing and, I hope you enjoy. Percy's memory is lost, as we ALL know has happened before...But does Percy? Fate will decide in this epic known as, The Forgotten. Currently hit a road block with writing, plus, not too many reading! Will update as soon as I get some new ideas for the stories direction!
1. Chapter 1

_The forgotten_

_Chapter One_

_POV_ _Percy_

He was running. All he ever seemed to do was keep on running. His sneakers roughly grabbing at the ground propelling him forward. For the longest time, he couldn't understand why he put one foot in front of the other. He still didn't understand. All he truly knew, was that he could never stop. He had a bad feeling if he stopped, it would be for the last time.

So, as he continued on, he tried to pick up the pace. His body felt as if it weighed ten tons. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a moment to rest. His breath came in quick, rapid pants, his lungs burning with the desire to keep pumping in air, but they were failing like the rest of him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. The boy who ran finally stopped, hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

The air was ice cold, only making it harder to get in oxygen. He was sweating terribly, despite the cold, orange shirt soaked with perspiration. His legs ached awfully, to the point where he felt he was about to collapse. The boy's jeans were dirty, and worn to shreds, hardly any in wearable condition. His jet black hair was matted to his forehead, and he closed his eyes trying to do everything he could to stop from blacking out.

Where was he again? He opened his eyes, briefly, to look around him. All around, nothing. Empty buildings, broken and run down, long in disrepair dotted the street he seemed to be standing on. There were no signs, no direction other than forward or backward. No ally's, no escape. No sound, but for his ragged attempts at breathing.

A sound unlike any other pierced the silenced air. Not a roar, not even a bellow. But a scream. A long, terrible sound that it seemed only the boy could hear. He started to run again.

He couldn't help but dash in front of him, trying to distance himself from the sound. It seemed to go on forever, coming from behind him. Echoing, it seemed, from everywhere.

The sound was full of mourning. Full of pure sadness, that no normal human being could possibly understand. He kept running.

His heart panged, this boy who kept running. Tears began to cloud his eyes, and it wasn't from the effect of the cold air. He couldn't seem to go fast enough, his strength was waning. He slowed again. No…he couldn't stop he told himself. He didn't know anything. Where, who, what, or when, all he knew, was that he couldn't stop. He hardly stopped from screaming himself at the terribleness of the situation. Was this the end? He felt unsure. It couldn't be, he had to keep going…he had to get to…he couldn't remember.

The screamed grew louder and shriller, the sound seeming to close in on him.

He ran again.

This time, his body couldn't hold itself up any longer. He'd been running for so long. And he didn't even know how long that was. He collapsed on the pavement, brick-like in nature, worn down and crummy. He scraped his hands and knees, drawing red ichor. He couldn't stop…he just couldn't, he tried to get to his tired feet. He fell yet again.

The sound grew louder still. It was almost right behind him now. He could hardly see ten feet in front of him, through his sea-green eyes. But he could hear just fine. The wearer of the sad, lonely, desolate voice, screamed even more so, perhaps knowing it was drawing close. Now that the voice was so impending, the boy could tell it was feminine in nature. But, as it drew closer, so did others. Male voices, female voices, voices he didn't even recognize, but made his heart ache so, all he wanted was to cry out and join the furious sadness that was coming to claim him. Yet still, the first voice was the loudest, racking so hard in his brain, he put his hands to his skull, and winced his eyes shut tightly in pain. He couldn't move away anymore.

The chorus of misery seemed to speak all as one, trying to convey their longing, their woe, but unable to find the words to describe their grieving. The boy didn't want to listen, but he had no choice.

He flipped to his back, unable to hold back the force of the sounds. He could almost see the crowd coming towards him, all weeping.

Finally, they seemed to find a word to yell to channel their distress

"Per-!" They all seem to say at once and then…

Everything went black before the poor souls could finish their word. Slowly at first, then faster still, until again, he could see and hear nothing but his own ragged breathing.

The boy finally managed to get to his feet again, albeit slowly and shakily.

What were they trying to say, he wondered to himself? He wouldn't know. He couldn't remember why he was running from them in the first place…or who they were. Where they were so close a moment ago, they were far away now, those voices, but the boys heart hurt still.

Now, out of the darkness's embrace, came a girl. He'd never seen her before, but for some reason, his eyes wouldn't leave her, and again, he felt that pang in his chest, this time more than ever.

The girl had blonde hair, a pale look about her, though not at all unhealthy. She also wore an orange shirt, as he did, but whatever description had been there before, had long been blurred out. She also wore jeans, sneakers as he did as well, almost the exact same. And, on her neck, she wore…a necklace? With strange beads adorning it? From this far away, he couldn't even tell what they were. His hand went to his neck, in some sort of remembrance, but his hands closed on air, finding nothing… Then, his eyes, went to the girls. The girl's eyes were closed, but when she opened them, the boy caught his breath.

Grey. Deep, and stormy, as if a thunder-cloud had been cut into a tiny circle for each eye. The eyes were full of intelligence, the boy could tell that much from the mere look of them. He knew he hadn't, but for some reason, he thought he'd seen those eyes before…somewhere. Though again, something told him he didn't.

She looked sad as well, this girl. Her eyes were full of the emotion, as she seemed to be staring at him. Somehow, the boy who ran spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice sound strange and unused. He obviously hadn't spoken in a long time. But none the less, he tried to steady his still heavy breathing. He had to know. For some reason, he just had to know the answer.

The girl took a long time to answer, opening and closing her mouth many times before finally speaking.

"I'm nobody…" She said quietly, yet even her voice sounded familiar, eyes looking sadder still, as if he'd hurt her somehow.

The girl turned away, and started to walk back into the darkness that she'd come from, just moments before.

The boy who'd ran, but ran no longer, took a step after her, no longer running away.

Percy Jackson awoke, in a deep, cold sweat, gasping for air. He nearly jumped from the bed he was lying, though he couldn't say why. His chest hurt, and his right hand went to cover it in a type of sign with three fingers hovering over his heart. He looked down, and took his hand away. He didn't know why he did that either.

His heart was beating frantically. He looked around, eyes roaming the cabin he seemed to be in. He couldn't take sitting there in the bed any longer. He had to get out. He was already dressed for some reason, orange shirt, and jeans, sneakers, so he didn't need to throw anything on. He just had to get out, he had to.

He jumped from the bed, and, for some reason, even though his heart was hammering in his chest, his body aching with phantom pains, he crept quietly outside, slowly opening and shutting the door.

His sea-green eyes darted everywhere at once, taking in all sorts of cabins, so many he couldn't even count them all, all strange. Then he turned back to the one he was in.

Now that he'd stopped, he could smell the salt in the air, and the look of the cabin calmed him somewhat for some reason. Nonetheless, he took off running, unable to take any of this strangeness any longer. Something just told him to bolt.

So the boy who'd run began to run again, as far away as he could, darting through trees, over a river, until he found a beach.

Heart, still throbbing roughly, aching with both physical pain, and emotional, though he couldn't say why he felt the latter, this…camp, the word came to him. It was making him feel to strange. He didn't know it. He didn't even know how he'd gotten there.

He ran along the beach, sneakers kicking up sand into the night, as he continued to run in the pale moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

_The forgotten_

_Chapter two_

_POV Annabeth_

A girl, not so far off, slept almost peacefully, for the first time, in a long time. For demigods like her, sleep was always trouble. They hardly ever got satisfying rest, always plagued by prophetic dreams, or just the very above average nightmare. Though, that night, for Annabeth, she'd almost gotten the most peaceful sleep of her life.

But, then again, almost peaceful is far from full.

In her current dream, she was standing in a place that smelled of turnips. It was moving, her feet told her, and it was very dark, the space limited. There were animals, in cages, where she was as well. A lion, a gazelle, and a few others, but all were thin, sullen, and malnourished. She'd helped feed them while she was here, briefly.

She remember this place well. After all, it was where she'd first began to fall in love with her boyfriend. But, apparently, he, nor their other friend, the satyr, Grover Underwood, were where they should be in this moving truck on its way to Las Vegas.

Annabeth Chase, however, was not alone.

Standing, just a few feet away from her, in all her magnificence, was Athena herself. For a Goddess, she was dressed rather modestly. Hair down in a tight pony-tail, only a small necklace adorning her. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, and some jean-shorts, with some flip-flops. If a regular person were to look at her, they might think she was on her way to the beach for some sunbathing and relaxation.

But still, even with all her wear, the Goddess's most captivating feature, as was for most of her children, were her eyes. Almost pure grey, deep and dark, close to pale, but not quite, and full of knowing. Those eyes caught Annabeth's, and Annabeth smiled.

Athena smiled back, but, as Annabeth didn't fail to note, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Ah, Annabeth, my daughter. One would think you'd choose a nicer setting for a meeting of the minds then a place like…this." Athena said, looking around her, analyzing her surroundings. One could expect nothing less from the Goddess of strategy and wisdom.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile again. "Sorry mom. It's a happy place for me. And there are very few of those." She said, shrugging, looking around herself. She remembered this place well. It was a nice memory, despite the setting.

That seemed to be the last thing lady Athena wanted to hear from the look on her face, but she masked it so well, anyone other than one of her own would have missed it.

"I see…," She began, eyes going back to Annabeth, face turning serious now.

"However, we haven't the time for pleasantries. I've come to give you some words of wisdom, daughter. Forget Perseus Jackson, leave him be." She finished, almost curtly, but her eyes hid something. Was it…sadness?

Annabeth's mouth fell open so quickly she could've been mistaken with hearing a Cyclopes had suddenly been given a position in Congress.

"What!?" She exclaimed, staring at her mother in utter disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! The last thing she'd heard Percy tell her about her mother was how she'd given him permission to, _"court" _her daughter, though she'd seemed very, very regretful of the decision at the time.

Athena's mouth curled a little in slight, but she continued. "Exactly as I said. Heed my words. Forget Percy Jackson. A time is arising, very soon, when you will encounter him in a light you would never wish to see him in. I am risking Zeus's wroth by even speaking to you, as well as the Fate's own plans, but I tell you heed me. Forget the boy."

Annabeth could hardly comprehend the words coming from her mother's mouth, but she had to listen. There had to be a reason, a _darn _good reason at that, for why her mother would tell her something like this. At least there better be, she thought to herself.

"Why? The least you could do is explain, you owe me that much." Annabeth countered before shutting her mouth, and trying to keep herself composed. She couldn't afford to lose control of herself. She was a child of Athena, of wisdom. And an unfocused mind was the enemy of wisdom.

Athena's lips pursed, and she looked around, as if to make sure no one was watching, even in a dream. That only made Annabeth even more worried. Something that could frighten her mother this much warranted attention, especially from her.

"All I can tell you is beware. The cycle is already in motion, and Percy is far gone from the camp. Gaia has been rocked back into slumber, but her awakening has done something that gives cause for all the gods to fear. We are not prepared for another battle so soon. The worst of that battle has come and gone, but an old enemy stirs yet again, as they always seems to do. So heed me daughter, heed this wisdom I give you. _Forget Perseus Jackson._" She said, and, just like that, Annabeth's dream dissolved in nothingness, turning peaceful once more.

Hours later, Annabeth finally awoke, eyes shooting open. The sun shone brightly through the window in her cabin, telling her it was nearly in the middle of the sky.

She'd…actually slept in? That was something only Hypnos kids could do. Though she didn't have the time to think about that, only to rush to her dresser and throw on some clothes, and rush from her cabin as fast as she could. Her cabin-mates gave her strange looks, all looking up from their places and books and projects, as she rushed outside.

But she didn't have the time to explain though. All she could do was run towards the one thing she could think of in her worry.

Finally, she approached the blue cabin she knew so well, Poseidon's cabin, Percy's cabin. The door was open, rocking slowly in the wind as she ran up the steps, and threw herself inside.

No one was there. The room was empty. And from the look of it, it hadn't been for very long. The sheets was freshly ruined, tossed all about, as Percy always seemed to manage in his sleep. One would always thing a tornado had hit his bed smack dab in the middle.

She ran outside the cabin, eyes frantically now, searching the entire camp grounds. He couldn't have gotten far. Kids walked everywhere, all kinds, and all demigods. At the Amphitheatre, the Mess, the Armory, the Stables.

But she was only looking for one. And that one wasn't there.

Her feet took her to the Big House, next to the strawberry fields, where she banged on the door with her fist three times before someone finally came to open it.

And to her surprise, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, met her eyes, almost as worried as she was. She was wearing her classic paint stained pants, and button up shirt, and quickly gave Annabeth an all-to-knowing look.

"You know?" Was all Annabeth asked. Rachel gave a nod in reply, and they both walked inside the farmhouse.

Chiron sat, in his magical wheel-chair, blanket over his fake-legs that gave him the falsely human appearance and looked up at Annabeth, acknowledging her, before turning back to who he was talking too.

Annabeth's eyes went over to Mr. D, who was conversing with Chiron. He was dressed as casually as ever, Hawaiian shirt, and cargo pants, terrible looking on him and his pot belly. And his eyes looked bloodshot as ever, from the look of them. She gritted her teeth. If _he _knew about this, then she must be the last one to know. She hated being the one out of the loop…

He acted like she wasn't even there, and kept talking to Chiron.

"-so boy's gone, again, what does it matter?" He finished, from wherever he'd began, bringing a diet coke can he'd had in his hand to his lips, and taking a small sip.

"What's it matter?! Where is he?!" She asked him, about to go right up to the god of wine and give him a good slap, unable to contain her fury. She couldn't go a couple of _days _having Percy back at camp before their move to New Rome, without having him disappear…again?! And now, Dionysus was acting as if it wasn't a big deal?!

If Rachel hadn't held her back she would've had a broken knuckle to show for how hard she would have hit him.

Mr. D looked over and rolled his eyes, still slurping up the last of his diet coke, before refilling it instantly with a flick of his pinky.

"As if I would know, Athenian brat." He said, burping, before looking back at Chiron, who was sitting and thinking while all of that was going on.

"Anyway, the point of the matter is, they're awake again, oh how much of a joy that'll make them on Olympus. Zeus is fuming up there, to be sure. Perhaps a bottle of fine 1934 Chianti Rufina, or even a Kanonkop would do him some good," He sighed, rolling his eyes again. "Whatever his state, there'll be trouble. Try and fix this mess before they roll out the red carpet and all those nasty explosions." He said, and with a sudden pop, all that was left of Mr. D was the scent of diet coke on the stale air.

Annabeth's eyes turned back to Chiron, and they narrowed.

"What's going on? What's awake again? What's he talking about?" She asked, giving Rachel a look for a moment that told her to let Annabeth go. Hesitantly, she complied.

Chiron took a long time in answering. Slowly, he looked up from his thinking.

"The Erinyes," He was all he said, putting his hand to his heart, and making the three fingered sign that was supposed to ward off evil.

Annabeth thought hard for a moment, then shook her head. She knew very little of the Erinyes. All mythology told of them was that they were five, female spirts from underneath the earth, who took vengeance against those who had broken their oaths, or wronged others. Nothing major, as far as she knew.

"Their strength is known to few, hardly any but the gods themselves have ever actually fought them, in truth, when they've gotten out of control." Chiron said, voice low now.

But Annabeth still wasn't getting the picture. "But…if they only bring justice against people who have broken their oaths, why should we care? What's it to us?"

Chiron just thought quietly for a moment. "Justice and Vengeance are not one in the same, Annabeth. And no one has always kept all their oaths, no matter how hard they try. Not even the gods themselves. Not even I."

Realization dawned on her. Everyone on earth, her, Chiron, even Zeus himself had broken an oath or two, maybe without even meaning to, or wronged someone someway, somehow. And if these Erinyes's power stemmed from all that…they could be almost invincible.

"But…what does all that have to do with Percy, why would he leave now?" She asked dimly, thinking hard, trying to puzzle everything out at once with such limited information. She wished she knew more. Anything might've been of help…

"Who can say? But this couldn't have come to pass at a worse time…we are all so wounded after the War with Gaia and the Romans…we can't possibly marshal the strength fight another foe so soon…" He replied, deep in thought as well. Almost exactly what Athena had said, Annabeth reflected, not failing to note.

Finally, Rachel spoke up.

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to do something. And without Percy, it'll be all the harder to fight them. I'll try and find out if the Oracle has had a prophecy, which might be of help to us, and maybe contact the Romans," Rachel turned to Annabeth. "… and we can't worry about Percy right now, he'll be fine, he always is. Right now, we need to come up with a plan to stop the Erinyes."

She was right, Annabeth knew, but that didn't make it any easier. Fists clenched, gritting her teeth, she nodded, and stormed out of the Big House towards her cabin to speak with her brothers and sisters. They _did_ need to come up with a plan…but she was infuriated. Percy left…again…When she found him she'd slap him so hard he'd feel it in his bones!

But…these five Erinyes awakening…what did it mean for the camp…for her… and for Percy…


	3. Chapter 3

_The forgotten_

_Chapter three _

_POV Percy_

Finding himself out of breath once more, puffing cold air into the night, Percy stopped along the coast-line beach, trying to rest.

By now, he was a couple of miles from the camp, and it was starting to get light out, the dim orange of the sun just barely starting to poke out of the horizon, easily visible on the light brown beach.

Looking around, viewing his surroundings, he simply took a seat on the beach, deciding he'd gone far enough for now. Head in his hands, he simply listened to the sound of the waves, the push and pull of the water. His breathing began to slow, as he began to calm down.

Why…he asked himself? His mind was bits and pieces…no, not even that. He couldn't think of anything. Nothing but his name came to mind. Just waking up in that strange place…and that dream…a shiver drove through him like an icy spike at the thought of those voices.

He lifted his head, and simply looked on, as the sky began to lighten, and warm the sandy shore, including him. He welcomed the heat, glad for it, rather than the cold. Maybe he shouldn't have acted so rashly, he whispered to himself…maybe that camp could've helped him…Should he-

Suddenly, he heard small footsteps approaching the beach from his left. He lifted his head up again, turning his eyes to see who would be approaching a beach at this time of day. It couldn't be half past six in the morning.

And when his eyes found the one he was looking for, he caught his steadied breath.

It was a girl. An extremely beautiful one at that. Her hair was white, but not an aged white, more like…snow. The color of snow just beginning to fall in winter. Her skin seemed pale as well, as if it hadn't seen much sunlight in a while, as well as unblemished. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt, with some simple cloth looking pants, which clung to her skin tightly. Her eyes though, were a deep, fiery red, captivating, in the dim light of the rising sun, much different from the rest of her. The girl couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"It's beautiful, when you see it rise so early in the morning, when no one's around." She said, to no one particular, and Percy turned back to follow the path of her gaze, seeing the sun again.

"Uh…yeah…it does look nice." Percy said, looking at it for a little while longer, still sitting. His body untensed, and he relaxed just a little bit more. He didn't know why he'd been so on edge before…finally, he began to fully calm himself. He wasn't as frantic as before. The beach helped a lot.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the sun like this. I came here for the chance to just see it…after so long." The girl said, and Percy looked back. Her eyes seemed a bit shiny, almost like they had tears in them. But, then again, that could've just been the light.

Percy nodded. He didn't know the last time he'd seen a sunrise. He didn't know a lot of things right now…except his name.

The girl turned her gaze away from the sun, and looked at him. She walked over, and sat in the sand a few feet away from him. Her gaze never left his.

"I know who you are. I've seen you before, but you've never seen me. I bet you're probably wondering who you are…where you came from…why you're here now…?" The way she said it, it sounded more like fact, than a question. He just looked at her with surprise. Someone…knew him? Someone knew who he was? All he could do was nod. Nod, to tell her yes, he'd been wondering those exact same things.

She nodded back in acknowledgement. "I can tell you…if you want. Who you were before. Help you remember who you are. Though I don't know if you'd want to." She told him.

He felt confused. Why wouldn't he want to know who he was? "No, please, tell me. I…I have to know."

"I know." Was all she said at first. "Would you like to know why you're here?" She asked him quietly, eyes looking him over, analyzing him.

He just nodded yet again. Of course he wanted to know. He didn't want to be confused about who he was anymore. It was so…frustrating, even if it had only been for a few hours. It was driving him insane that he didn't know anything! But after that thought, the image from his dream came to him. The girl with the blonde hair…maybe he did know…something.

"This world, is ruled by many things. Some, of those things, some people might like to call Nature, or God, or even nothing, some might even call it unruly," The girl began, eyes turning back to the sun. Her fiery eyes looked at it almost in sadness, simply staring and taking it in.

"But the truth is, this world is ruled by gods," She said the word as if it were a curse. "Greek, Roman, all kinds, hold some kind of control, in this world of ours. It may be a little hard to believe…but you, Percy Jackson, are tied to this world through them. You, are a Demigod, the child of a god, Poseidon, and a human, Sally Jackson." She finished, glaring a little at the sun, and it wasn't because of the light.

Now, for someone else, maybe, it would have been hard to believe. But deep, deep down, despite his shock at her words, Percy knew in his heart all of what she was telling him was true. He remembered Poseidon and his mother…though…hardly at all. The look on the girls face was so serious, she couldn't be lying. Percy had a feeling she never did.

"So…you mean gods like Zeus, and Hades and gods like that, are real?" He asked, trying to make sure he was actually following what she was saying correctly. He felt that he usually had trouble paying attention to important details like that…and after he'd finished, even though there were no clouds above them, the sun having pushed them away with its slow coming, thunder rolled loudly. The girl's fiery eyes narrowed.

"Yes, exactly those and more…but be careful. Those names should not be used so casually…names hold great power, especially ones like those," She said, before continuing.

"And not only are their gods in this world, but monsters as well. Some fierce and evil…some good, and not at all bad, and even a few in-between," She said, still not taking her eyes off the sun.

"And you, Percy Jackson, have fought so many, and not just monsters. You've helped many people, but also hurt many as well, as all do in time." She said, sighing sadly, looking at the ground.

"But…if I helped people, how did I hurt them?" He asked, looking at the ground himself. Some memories were finding their way to the surface with all this talk of gods and monsters. A few faces, a few creatures, but no information came with them, only the barest of images, and only for a few seconds at most, before they disappeared again.

The girl looked over at him, with a sort of hidden look that he couldn't quite recognize. "Some you should remember vividly…one's you've failed, and have hurt them for it…Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Calypso, Bianca De Angelo, and Leo Valdez…?"

All the names hit him so hard he could almost physically feel the pain in his heart at the mention of them, so much so he closed his eyes, wincing in remembrance. All failures…all his fault…all his friends. Those names brought other faces to his mind as well, though he didn't know those as he did the other's she'd just mentioned. But again, finally, his mind filled with the girl with the blonde hair. He couldn't remember her name…but, in his heart, he knew he cared for her…even loved her. How could you love someone, without even knowing there name? He asked himself. No answer came to mind.

"All ones who have either died or been forgotten, all because of you," She said, her tongue only burning further into fresh wounds he but only just remembered.

But, as Percy looked over at her, her expression softened, eyes suddenly full of understanding.

"You've done so much wrong…so many broken promises…so much failure…but you could do so much good, son of Poseidon. Come with me, and I can show you how to make amends. Come with me, and you will be able to set right all you've done wrong." She almost seemed to be begging him, and his heart ached roughly, as he stared at the ground in thought.

She was right. Completely, one-hundred-percent right. Those were his blunders…some of his biggest failures…Zoe…killed by her own father Atlas, a titan…he'd failed to save her. Luke, who Percy tried to save from Kronos, he failed him as well. Calypso…who he'd promised he'd come back for…Bianca…Leo…

He couldn't take it anymore. He hung his head in shame, and, for the last time, unable to even utter a word, nodded to the girl is acceptance of her offer. There was no other choice. All his failures…if he could actually make them right…maybe this heavy pain on his shoulders, which had so suddenly come with those old memories, would go away. Tears began to fill his eyes-

The girl's hands were around his shoulders, and they held him for a moment.

"That is good, Percy Jackson, the pain you feel. You'll be able to finally do right by those you've failed…and forgotten,"

"I, am an Erinyes, a spirt of Vengeance for all those who have be wronged, cheated, and left behind. All of those wrongs you have done…Luke, Bianca, Leo, Zoe, they all deserve Vengeance for your failures, and those of others," She told him, whispering in his ear.

He felt the same way…she was right again…no matter who she was, she was right. His friends…they all deserved Vengeance. It was his fault…he should put it right.

"This entire world, deserves Vengeance. Long have my sisters and I slept, and long have we been tormented by this evil earth and its cheaters, its liars, its wrong-doers. So many promises broken, oaths tossed aside…as if they were nothing!" She growled, and her fingers bit into his shoulders, and suddenly, fury filled him, not just the sadness of before. His own failures! He was a reason the world was so torn. Zoe would still be alive, if not for him. Luke, Bianca…Leo and Calypso…so many dead or gone, because of him! He grinded his teeth together.

"Join my sisters and I, Percy Jackson, as we give the discarded the Vengeance they deserve! The Justice they deserve!" The Erinyes said, rising to her feet.

Percy rose with her, sea-green eyes narrowed in anger. The world was a terrible place, something inside him whispered. All his memories were terrible, all his failure, all his wrongs and lies. His very soul cried out for justice for those he himself had sent to the slaughter. For Vengeance.

The cause didn't matter, something told him. Why or how they had died or been lost to him, did not matter now. All that mattered…he thought, as his sea green eyes looked over the coast, at what he now knew to be New York City…was Vengeance. And, as Percy Jackson stood along on the coast of Long Island Sound…his deep, sea green eyes, began to fill with flecks of red.


	4. Chapter 4

_The forgotten_

_Chapter four_

_POV Hazel_

Surprisingly, the Armory looked the same as yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. And the day…

You get the idea.

Hazel's new job at Camp Jupiter didn't exactly send shivers down her spine in utter excitement. While Frank Zhang, her boyfriend, was granted the position of Praetor at camp, she was stuck in the Armory repairing old weapons for the Legion.

Hurray.

So guess where she was now? Nearly falling asleep with a freshly twisted version of a _Pilum_ in front of her, bored out of her mind.

Now, don't get her wrong, she loved to help the Legion. After being brought back to life, her world had changed so much, after the fields of Asphodel, and much so for the better. And most of that had either happened at Camp Jupiter, Alaska, or aboard the Argo II.

But that, at least, had been exciting. Spending time with all her friends, and Frank, fighting monsters, the Giants, even Gaia, when she was scared out of her mind. That, was better than this. Nonetheless, she didn't complain when they assigned her job.

So here she was, repairing Imperial gold weapons. She gave a lazy flick of her finger, and the twisted weapon began to slowly right itself. That was the thing with gold, even Imperial gold. You couldn't do it quickly. It had to be mended slowly, so the metal could still be used without breaking itself. So Hazel was stuck in the Armory more than she would've liked to be.

Though, even with her delightfulnew position, she wouldn't have traded places with anyone for anything. She was alive, and spending time with Frank in New Rome was the next best thing to perfect when she had the time.

The Romans had nearly rebuild the city after the war with Gaia, and it was, somehow, looking even more beautiful than before. The marble was getting freshly polished, buildings were looking cleaner than ever, the roads were getting freshly laid. It gave New Rome a delightfully new feeling, which she loved to explore in her free time. With a certain someone.

Just thinking of Frank gave her a reason to smile a little, as she made a _Hasta_ fly over for mending, after some type of acid had chewed a hole through the hilt.

Frank was hardly a klutz anymore, having grown into himself so much. She still couldn't believe how much he towered over her now. And while she missed his klutzy self sometimes, she had to admire the new. He looked so much stronger, and more…Frank, than Frank had before. If Leo were there, he would've made a stupid joke about Frank, probably asking him a dumb question like, "How's the weather up there?"

But that thought made her frown. She couldn't believe how much she still missed Leo…even though it had only been a few days…just remembering his smile hurt…she missed his dumb jokes too. And while Frank didn't show it as much as she did, she knew he missed Leo too.

As she threw the _Hasta _on the repaired pile, there was a knock on the Armory door. Glad to be distracted from her fallen friend, she quickly picked herself up, and walked to the door. Gosh, she wished she would've dressed more appropriately for this morning. She didn't even have time to see what she looked like. She would've been late to the Armory if she had. Hazel looked down at herself, and frowned again.

Hazel wore her regular purple camp T-shirt, worn to shreds almost, after the war; she really needed to throw it out, some tight-fitting black pants that weren't very comfortable, and some tennis shoes that had gone out of style when Woodrow Wilson was in office.

Finally, she got to the door, opened it, seeing…Nina?

After the rather distasteful news about Octavian, Reyna, positively glowering over him for days, ultimately had to go scout out a few of the Apollo kids from the Legion, to see if any had enough skill to be their new augur. Finally, she settled on a girl around the age of fourteen, fresh to the Legion, only at Camp Jupiter for about a month or two. Nina showed a lot of promise, to be sure, but she was still getting the hang of all the attention.

Right now, Nina was wearing some silken or linin pants, a soft, fluffy looking blue T-shirt, and some new fashioned sneakers that had a little check on them.

"What, what is it?" Hazel asked, seeing Nina's worried look, biting her lip herself. Scaring people in the Roman Legion isn't easy when they know there might be a monster around every corner.

"Come quick…," she panted, as if she'd just come to the Armory running, which Hazel only assumed was so, with her forehead sweating like it was, and how she was huffing and puffing.

"Message…Camp Half-Blood. Principia." She finished, before running off. Hazel hoped it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but, knowing Demigods, it was usually worse…

She looked back at the Armory, eyes combing over all the work she had in front of her, before opening the door further, to allow herself out. She quickly locked the door, and started over to Principia.

Hazel could only assume Nina was gathering up people that needed to know about the message, so they could hear it for themselves. So she rushed over as fast as she could, hoping against hope that this wasn't as serious as it appeared on the face.

When she finally got there, it was about five minutes after she'd talked with Nina, and she seemed to be the first one to show up.

Other than Hazel, only Reyna was there, pouring over a map in the center of the Principia's inner chamber. Reyna looked up, with a surprised look on her face, like she hadn't expected to see Hazel there.

She was wearing her classic purple camp shirt too, but hers seemed newly made, opposed to Hazel's torn one. She also wore jean pants, and some flexible sneakers. And, as one wouldn't fail to note, a dagger on her hip, along with her short sword. Her flashy Praetor cape sat in one of the two seats raised up on a dais in the back of the room.

"Hazel, what are you doing he-?" Reyna started, before her eyes shot to the entrance again, and another filed in.

Dakota, son of Bacchus, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort.

Dakota was a skinny, and tall guy, about nineteen, who had been in the Legion about a year or two. He had blue eyes, and black hair, whose skin was tanned, though Hazel hardly ever saw him outside. A good characteristic for Dakota, he was hyper all the time.

That was a little strange, Hazel thought to herself. Why would Nina send for Dakota …sure, he'd met the Greeks before, but…Hazel supposed it was better than someone who didn't know them at all.

"What's going on, why is everyone in the Principia?" Reyna asked, looking over at everyone in turn, and, when no one answered immediately, she was about to ask again, more forcefully, before a bull charged into the room, throwing them inside, like bowling pins.

Or, rather, someone with the mass equal to that of a bull. Frank Zhang, turned out, to still be a bit of a klutz after all.

Everyone, groaning, everyone save Reyna that is; who's open mouthed look would've made anyone who knew her laugh, began to sit up, rubbing their behinds and backs.

"S-Sorry…" Frank said, getting to his feet, and blushing like crazy. Hazel just grinned, covering her mouth with her hand, forgetting the situation for a second, trying to keep from laughing. Frank…he always made her smile.

Today, he seemed to be wearing, as everyone in the room, even Dakota, the camp's purple shirt, underneath his new Praetor's cape. But that was fairly normal among legionnaires. Also, he was wearing some shorts, which, honestly, didn't go with the shirt at all, or the imposing cape. But Hazel loved it all the same.

"Watch were you're going next time Zhang, you nearly blasted us to the Isles of the Blessed faster than the Giants did!" Dakota joked, smiling, as he saw Frank. He got up, and clapped him on the back, before taking a drink from the flash he always had around his neck, which had, by now, bleached his lips almost red.

Being a son of Bacchus and all, Dakota had somewhat of…a drinking problem. Not the traditional alcohol problem mind you, because the camp definitely wouldn't let him drink underage, and the fact that he was a legionnaire didn't help. So Dakota's substitute was Kool-Aid, making him a constantly hyperactive, jump around kind of guy.

"Would someone please tell me what in Hades is going on?" Reyna said, looking around at everyone, glaring. Frank just stood there blushing, and Hazel smiling, Dakota laughing, as Nina popped through the door.

"Uh…sorry about that…" She muttered, as she walked over to Reyna.

"We just received a message from Camp Half-Blood and I, uh, gathered some people I thought needed to hear it, is all." She said, blushing a little herself. Apparently, she hadn't told Reyna first.

Reyna rolled her eyes a little, but in a soft voice said, "Alright just…try to remember the chain of command next time, alright?" Nina was new to this after all, and Hazel gave an approving nod, at the way Reyna handled the situation.

"Yes Praetor…anyway here's the message." She said, taking a scroll out of her back pocket, before handing it to Reyna.

She quickly looked over the message, eyes frantically darting over the paper, visibly paling a little by the time she was finished. When she finally had, she cursed so vividly in Latin that it would harm the ears of small children should it be translated.

"What's it say Reyna? What's the message?" Hazel asked, as everyone in the room looked to her for answers, quietly awaiting Reyna's reply.

"Percy Jackson's disappeared…and The Erinyes have awoken from their slumber," She said, glaring at the message, re-reading it once more.

Dakota paled visibly as well, though Hazel and Frank gave a look of confusion to each other, before throwing the look at Reyna and Dakota. All they understood was that Percy was missing.

"What are Erinyes? I've never heard of them?" Said Frank, speaking both their minds.

"Powerful female Vengeance spirits you don't want to meet. Gaia must have woken them when she was put back to sleep." Again, as Reyna finished reading the message, she cursed.

Hazel and Frank gave each other another look for a moment, before glancing back at Reyna.

"They'll make trouble for us all if they keep roaming around… and I thought we'd get a moment of rest…," Reyna said out loud, sighing.

"Camp Half-Blood will need aid. And I can't spare anyone. We're lightly manned as is, including the fact that we're still rebuilding." She said, gritting her teeth, before closing her eyes, trying to think again.

"We can go to Camp Half-Blood," Frank suggested half-heartedly, and when no one dismissed his idea, he went on.

"If they need help, it's the right thing to do. And since we're lightly manned, let's just the three of us go, while Reyna stays at the camp. We know the Greeks, we can handle it." He said.

Hazel grinned again. It didn't sound like a bad plan at all to her. Leave it to Frank to become a natural born leader in a second, she thought.

Reyna shook her head. "I just got another Praetor…I can't let you go now, not this soon, however…" She look over at Hazel and Dakota, and the three shared looks for a while.

Frank noticed where Reyna was going and sighed…but Hazel perked up a bit. She could get out of the Armory, and while she was sad that Frank couldn't go with them, she knew it was the right thing for him to stay behind to help Reyna lead the camp. He could use some time learning from her. And while he didn't much like the thought, she knew it would be good for him, as well as the camp.

"Alright, I'll go." She said, nodding in affirmation. Dakota smiled at her, showing all his teeth and stained lips.

"Oh, a trip to New-York to help the Greek camp? Fight evil spirits, who could resist?" Dakota said, taking another swig from his flask, and smirking at Reyna, giving her a wink.

Hazel smiled too. It would be good to see Piper and Jason again, at least, and Annabeth as well. And, of course, Nico De Angelo, her half-brother might be there too. Though that last bit…about Percy being missing. She shook her head. Maybe they could help find him too, while they were helping Camp Half-Blood with the spirits.

It was the least they could do after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_The forgotten_

_Chapter five_

_POV Annabeth_

Annabeth's first thought was Hades' cabin.

After conversing with her brothers and sisters for hours on end, they'd finally concluded on a course of action, and, by the time their deliberating was finished, it was starting to get well into the night, the sun having gone down hours ago.

So, walking across, zigzagging, and shifting through the many new cabin additions to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth finally found the one she was looking for.

Dark, would be a wonderful word to describe the Hades' cabin. Even with torches lit of Greek fire, those only seemed to darken the cabin's appearance. The green flames danced in their braziers, and gave off the miniscule light to cast along the blackening wood that kept the cabin upright. The door itself was made of black iron, with a small skull as a door knob.

Annabeth, despite her exhaustion, smiled a little. Leave it to Nico de Angelo to go all out with the creepy design. He was really the only one who used the Cabin when he decided to stay at camp. As far as she knew, the other child of Hades' was Hazel Levesque, who was really a daughter of Pluto, the Roman version of Hades.

So, walking up the obsidian steps, she knocked on the door to the cabin, the moonlight giving her a dim shadow as she awaited a response from inside. A few moments later, the only son of Hades' Annabeth had ever met poked his eyes outside the black iron door, sleepily rubbing said eyes with his knuckles, yawning afterward.

"What do you want Annabeth; I was sleeping…" he complained, yawning yet again. There were purple bags under Nico's eyes, but that was fairly normal for him, as well as other demigods. He didn't usually get a good night sleep, and neither did they. His dark black hair was frazzled, and he wore some black and white pajamas with little laughing skulls on them.

"I can tell," She replied, smiling a little, despite the situation, as she looked over her friend.

For the longest time, Nico had been alienated from other demigods, just because of his father, how he acted, and what he looked like. And, from what she'd heard, Camp Half-Blood wasn't the only one to give him a second look when he entered a room.

But now, campers began to warm up to him considerably. They'd finally taken a chance, finally started to get to know him. But, of course, no one knew him better than his new friend Will Solace, who seemed to be spending a lot of time with Nico as of late. And Annabeth couldn't have been happier when she'd heard that for the first time.

"Anyway, I've got some news you need to hear, mind if I come in?" She asked, starting to frown again, showing she was serious about what she needed to say.

Nico's eyes opened a little bit more, and, after a moment's hesitation, he nodded, and admitted Annabeth inside. Usually, demigods weren't allowed in other demigods' cabins, but this was a special case, and it had special needs, Nico saw that clearly from the look on Annabeth's face.

So, as Annabeth stepped inside, she took a look around, never having actually seen the inside of Nico's cabin before. What she saw took her breath away.

The walls gleamed, their dark onyx reflected the little amount of light burning through the room, creating all kinds of colors, which, in turn, danced about the room in a beautiful, colorful display. The small light source was an old wax candle placed on a nightstand, next to a single bunk bed, flickering with a regular orange flame, not that of Greek fire like the braziers outside. The floor was solid black marble, but, strangely, it didn't have a cold feel to it, quite the contrary, it was even warm.

In the middle of all her admiring at the Architecture of the cabin, something tugging at her sleeve pulled her eyes away.

"What is it Annabeth?" Nico asked, tugging at her sleeve once more, giving her a serious look that made her feel a little ashamed of being so distracted.

"Oh, sorry. But I've got some bad news Nico," She said, turning to face him.

"The Erinyes have awoken, and Percy's missing." She said. Quickly, and blunt. She didn't have the time for any formalities.

Nico's eyes darted open, but other than that, his composure was well kept. He simply nodded, urging her to continue onward with her explanation.

"We don't really know anything else so far. Percy just disappeared from his cabin last night, and we can't find him. And, Chiron said that the Erinyes were probably woken when Gaia was put back to sleep." She finished, biting her lips together. She needed more information than this…she didn't have enough to go on as it was. The Erinyes…Greek mythology gave her almost nothing to go on other than old rumors. And, not to mention, she had something else on her mind, who just happened to turn up missing, certainly not helping her concentrate in the last few hours.

Nico took in what he'd heard, and simply nodded again, thinking for a second, before responding, looking at the blackened marble floor in deep thought.

"Percy's missing? And the Erinyes? Both at the same time? That can't be a coincidence," he told her, talking more to himself than her, though, as he kept thinking out loud.

"The Erinyes haven't been active for millennia, and all the sudden, after we defeat Gaia, they've woke up? No…there has to be something else going on. They've been in Tartarus too long to suddenly decide to wake up from their nap. And, Percy just happens to go missing at the exact same time? Something else defiantly is going on here." He concluded, nodding his head once more, in reassurance of himself.

Annabeth had been thinking the same thing. It was one coincidence to many. Percy missing at the exact same time, yet again, and the Erinyes appearance…the event's had to be connected. But she shook her head. She couldn't focus purely on Percy right now, she had to focus on why she'd come to Nico in the first place.

"I've been thinking the same thing. But, listen Nico, I need to you to do me a favor. My brothers and sisters and I, have been thinking that maybe, with your connection to the dead, you might be able to sense the Erinyes presence. They are spirits after all, and you have much more experience with the dead than anyone else at camp does." She finished, hoping they might catch a break, and at least be able to locate their enemies.

Nico thought hard for a second, Annabeth could see, before he gave her another answer.

"Maybe…it wouldn't hurt to try. And you're right. The Erinyes, while not widely known, do possess a great deal of power. I should be able to locate them, if I can focus on their energy." Nico said, before walking over to the nightstand she'd seen earlier, and pulling something from beside it upright into his slender, pale hands.

Annabeth hadn't been able to see it before, with all the black in the room. It might as well have been camouflaged. And Annabeth couldn't blame Nico for feeling a little protective.

In his hands, he held his special Stygian Iron sword, purely black and sharpened to a wicked point, about three feet in length, radiating a certain cold air about itself.

"Normally, I could track a spirit with just my will. They're easy enough to summon and control, and easy to find if you know who you're looking for. But the Erinyes are a different breed entirely. With all their power, they could be anywhere…and to search that distance, I'll need some help. My sword is made of Stygian Iron, as you know, and, this kind of metal makes it much easier to channel power. Think of it like an amplifier, of sorts." Nico explained, holding the sword in his hands horizontally. Then, he closed his eyes, and furrowed his brow in concentration.

A fraction of a second later, he opened his eyes again and sighed, shaking his head. "It's no good…" He said cryptically, before giving a small curse in Ancient Greek.

"Why, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head in confusion. Nico had only seemed to stand there for a second. What could be wrong?

"They're signatures are everywhere. It's as if they're bouncing all over the continent. I can't get a lock on one…or any of them, and definitely not an exact location…" Nico finished, scowling bitterly.

"That's alright Nico…I thought it'd be a stretch but we had to try." Annabeth explained to him, though she still cursed silently to herself. Though, she had thought it was a long-shot plan from the beginning, they'd had to try.

"Still…I wish I could be of more help…," he told her, and, as he brought up a hand, clutching his head, thinking for a moment. Then his eyes widened again, as he turned to look at Annabeth.

"Wait, I've got an idea. I could help you find Percy." He announced, and, as Annabeth had to admit to herself, she'd like nothing more. But her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"But I thought it was a lot harder for you to track the living than the dead, Nico," She said with an upwards inflection. How could Nico find Percy if he wasn't…

Her eyes widened. "He isn't…" she started in worry.

"No, no, no. He isn't dead. I would know by now if his spirit had entered the Underworld. That would definitely make a lot of noise. But I've been around him for a few years now, enough to get to know his spiritual signature. Everyone has their own signature, it's the thing monsters use to find demigods. It's exactly like a scent, tied right into their soul, and that's how I can find him. And, being one of the only sons of Poseidon that should make it even easier." Nico explained. Annabeth nodded, understanding immediately.

This was good. If they could locate Percy, their odds would be a lot better at facing their seemingly invincible enemy. And she would certainly welcome knowing where he was for a change.

And so he began to focus, concentrating again, gripping his blade.

Annabeth bit her lip again, hoping against hope that they'd be more successful in this than they'd been at tracking down the Erinyes. She knew taking them down came first, but knowing where Percy was, was definitely a priority for her, despite the Erinyes and the danger they posed.

Nico's eyes darted open, and he gave Annabeth a small smile.

"He's close by! Near the beach! Long Island Sound!" He said, actually smiling slightly.

Percy was really…that close? Could he have just gone to the shore for a moment to himself? Maybe he wasn't missing after all! But, giving her brain time to think, Annabeth thought they might be walking into a trap, and frowned. She thought back to what Nico had said before.

"_Percy's missing? And Erinyes? Both at the same time? That can't be coincidence…"_

And what if it wasn't? What if this was some kind of trap placed for her, or the other campers, to lure them in, and capture them…or worse? Now, Annabeth simply stopped for the moment, closing her eyes in thought.

Could she really take the chance? What if it wasn't a trap, and Percy was just that close? Or could Nico have even possibly been wrong?

Gritting her teeth, she stamped her foot in frustration. She couldn't go to the beach. The chance was just too risky…and as much as it broke her heart, she shook her head.

She had to, absolutely had to focus on the Erinyes. The more she thought about it, the more Nico's words that played back in her mind made sense.

"_Percy's missing? And Erinyes? Both at the same time? That can't be a coincidence."_

"We can't…," Was all Annabeth said at first.

"We're not going after Percy?" He asked her, as she walked back inside.

"It's too risky…it could be a trap. And while I want Percy back more than anything, we need to focus on helping the camp more…it's our only option…," She continued, gritting her teeth.

"So, while I'm here, you've got to tell me everything you know about the Erinyes…and…about their weaknesses." She finished, crisply walking over, and sitting herself on Nico's bed, giving him a look, that told him, he better not argue.

The son of Hades face became serious again, and he nodded his head in compliance, and began to share all he knew.


End file.
